warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 Roseheart (W) ~ For Approval -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Tint the fur more? Imo rn it only looks as if the shading is tinted, but her fur all over should be tinted. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hmm I think it's overly tinted, but I don't want to contradict Spooky. Anyways, define earpink. 22:03, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Eh, I think it's overly tinted too. Maybe dull down the tint a bit? 23:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) yeah sorry; it looked fully white before, but now it's too tinted. so perhaps put it somewhere in the middle, because it was white before, but not now. Side note, she should also be short-furred since she is WindClan. 01:46, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Tone down the tint some more. It should be slight, like the base colour is still pink but the shading would appear pink. 21:50, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 21:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Lighten the fur, it looks gray. Maybe try this sort of base colour. 07:46, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:36, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Define the eye depth and earpink some It's still too pink. I'm really sorry to keep insisting, but yeah it's meant to be white with a pink tint, not pale pink. Maybe try something like this. 21:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) I hate insisting like this, but it's still too pink. 22:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 14:45, May 20, 2017 (UTC) W/ your light source, the tail shading should be on the other side. The tail makes it look like the light's from > way, but the rest of the image says < way, so it contradicts. Reups -- 15:56, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Almost there! Just a little more. 03:02, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Possibly define the shading? I'm having a little trouble making it out. 00:24, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 22:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Add more light on the tail Make the base colour the same as the image of the cat I provided before. 21:47, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Still working? 03:00, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 18:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) That's much better! Lighten the shading a little. 21:44, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 22:23, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Lavender (Lo) ~ For Approval -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) There's waste in that circle in the hind leg. Also, she's said to have the same markings as her mother - so can you go to Coriander's wwiki image and match the pattern more? There should be white in a few more places, stripes placed different to match etc. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Waste still there. So pretty! In bright green is the waste. Define earpink and lighten any white that may be on the back legs. I must emphasis her prettiness! XD 22:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) All the belly should be white, as per Coriander's image, so can you fill in that patch on the --> side, nearer to the middle-ish? Reups -- 20:39, May 17, 2017 (UTC) In regards to Coriander's image, which is in a similar pose, the stripes should be slightly thinner and not just be thick long ones going across. They should be slightly broken up, a bit stylistically shaped. Since this is a different side, it wouldn't match 100%, but the overall pattern style should match 21:20, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 14:45, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorry just noticed waste i'll remove that in next upload, I GTG now -- 14:46, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 15:56, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Thin the stripes slightly and break them up more on the flank/haunch, like Coriander's Reups -- 22:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) There's waste by the middle of the back leg/paw area --> way Still working? 03:01, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Reups-- 18:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:45, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Sorry ta break your CBA, but the shading on the tail should be on the other side. The light is hitting like > way, and having the tail shading on top is a contradiction, and definitely should be in the light. I also think the shading on the back paws needs defining Reups -- 22:23, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Addertooth (K) ~ For Approval So. Cute. (Yes I used the exact same everything for this charart because why not?) 16:09, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Add a little more shading on the --> back paw, just because there'd be a little more there. Also try and make the shading curve more with the body shape - like shading naturally would. It mainly needs to be rounded out on the face and body, and then smoothed a little. There wouldn't be any light on the chest, and the light on the --> front leg should be expanded to go the full length of that leg. re-up 05:15, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Can you expand the light on the face? Furrypelt (MCA) ~ CBA charart is my life now. 21:34, May 30, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the tail and front legs shading is contradicting the light source? the back p clearly shows it hitting from < way, and those paws/legs would definitely need to be swapped, and I'm pretty sure the tail would too. Just because if you look at the apprentice approved category, most of the images have it that way, because thats... idk thats the way the light hits. I don't really think so. If you have a look, the light on the eye is bottom >, the top of the head is covered in shading and the back paw (what you can see in it) is in shading too and that's the top of the paw. The light source is meant to be coming from there (I'm a rebel! XD) so, is there anything I can do to make it appear more like the light source is coming from there? 22:39, May 30, 2017 (UTC) I think one of the reasons I didn't spot that is because I can't see the shading on the top of the head lol. Can you define that? Also, I think there's a little too much light on the tail, the > part of the chest that isn't in shading should be, and the shading that stretches from the haunch > way should be receded so it doesn't touch the > side completely. (kinda make it a wedge, because if the light's from > bottom corner, which seems to be what you're saying, then it wouldn't stretch all the way across. Also, can you define the light on the top front leg and define the shading depth on the tail and herbs? Sorry for the many things Reupload '''Phew! Loads of edits I believe I got it all. 06:58, May 31, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Hoot (CotP) ~ CBA hoot! hoot! 21:34, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the earpink (it blends into the base) and add some eye depth? Also, your reservation and header on this says (CotC) but I think it's supposed to be (CotP) :P '''Reupload oops. My mistake. 22:36, May 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Clover (Q) ~ CBA (also hey I know the earpink looks a different color than the others, but it isn't, it's just the dark purple tint I decided to try on this one in particular) Lighten the overall shading and I know of what you just said above but can you change the earpink a little so it appears more like the Clover's other earpinks? I just think it'll probably become tweaked later on otherwise. 22:45, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded :) CBA? Clover (CotP) ~ CBA Did you fill in the pawpad? It's pretty hard to figure out where it is on the long-furred, so put the short-furred lineart over the image so you can see where the pawpad pixels are. 06:38, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded nope, totally forgot these blanks had 'em :P CBA? Juniperfur (MC) ~ For Approval 07:51, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Could you define the eye depth, and maybe add some shading depth on the white flower? Snow Falling on Stones (KM) ~ For Approval Badgerkit (ADT) (K) ~ For Approval Forgive me if I named this wrong. 22:01, June 1, 2017 (UTC)